


Actions Have Consequences.

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [9]
Category: Block B
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Kink, PWP, Park Kyung x Reader, dom!Kyung, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to send your boyfriend, Kyung, some nudes while he's at work. He decides to punish you for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Have Consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Jinx. :) This is the first smut that I've ever written. It was originally posted on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Your eyes open slowly as sunlight floods your vision. You squeeze them closed again, trying to avoid the headache the light is apt to give you. Groggily, you stretch your limbs, hands and feet brushing over the soft sheets of the queen sized bed; but there is something missing.

Opening your eyes, you reach out fully to your right, feeling nothing but cold sheets under your fingers.

“He’s gone early again.” You think to yourself, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes. A blinking light on your phone captures your attention, indicating that you have a message. You swipe your thumb over the home button to unlock it and read the text.

From: Kyunggie

“Jiho wants me at the studio early this morning, I’ll be home by noon. Text me when you wake up, I love you. :)”

You smile as you read the message, typing out a quick reply.

From: _____

“I love you too, work hard, babe. :)”

You unplug the phone from its charger and get up from the warm bed. Your toes curl when your feet touch the cold, wooden floor. Taking a mental note to buy a rug, you go through your normal morning routine.

After your quick shower and messy bun are finished, you make yourself a bowl of cereal and take a seat on the couch. You flip on a random show and watch it absent-mindedly as you think of what you need to do later on. A thought interrupts your list of chores as smirk finds its place on your lips. Maybe today won’t be as boring as you thought.

—————————————————————————————————-

You’re lounging on the couch, binging the last few episodes of Nanatsu no Taizai when you hear the door’s lock turning.

Noon already? You think, sitting up properly and looking to the door. It bursts open and Kyung walks in, slamming the door behind him. He kicks of his shoes and strips himself of his jacket and throws it over the back of the couch next to you.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” You say sweetly, flashing him an innocent smile. His eye twitched as you realize that maybe your ‘good idea’ wasn’t so great.

He slowly saunters over to the couch, pulling out his phone as he does. The couch bounces a bit as he plops down next to you. You shrink away from him, knowing that he’s angry as all holy hell. He opens his message app and turns it to you.

“Would you like to tell me what these are?” Kyung asks. Your eyes scan over the pictures on the screen; the nudes that you sent him. You smirk as you look over them. In the first you’re standing in front of the mirror, completely bare of clothes. In the second, your personal favourite of the two, you’re spread out on the bed, knuckle deep in yourself. Your eyes return to the angry stare of your boyfriend, an innocent smile still in place.

“What, those? I just figured you were missing me, so I sent you some pictures to remember me by.” You reply simply, turning back to your show. In your mind you’re clapping yourself on the back, because you love seeing Kyung horny and angry at the same time. Just knowing that you have that power over him makes a smirk curl on your lips.

Kyung reached over you to retrieve the remote and shut off the TV, making you gasp dramatically and pout. “Kyunggieeeeeee, I was watching that!” You whine, making a grab at the remote. He throws it out of your reach and pulls you to him so that your back is pushed against his chest. His breath is warm against your ear and neck.

“You’ve been bad, _____. Bad girls don’t get to do that they want.” He purred seductively. Shivers crawled down your spine at his words.

“Then what am I going to do, sir?” you ask. He chuckles darkly behind you.

“Whatever the hell I tell you to.” With that he stands, leaving your back exposed to the cool air of the room. “Stand up.” He snaps. Your legs react immediately. He pulls you into the middle of the living room, walking around you in a circle. Your eyes stay trained on the floor; you wouldn’t dare break a rule so early. (As delicate as Park Kyung may seem, his punishments are a bitch.)

“Strip.” He commands, and you don’t hesitate to do so. First off is your shirt, then sweat pants. Slowly, almost teasingly, you reach behind you to undo your bra. His eyes are on you the entire time you can almost feel it. You drop your bra on the ground with your other clothes and step out of your panties. He leaves you standing there for a while, just taking in the way you look standing there before him, nude and submissive. You feel him trace a finger down your spine, making you shiver. “So pretty, you’re truly beautiful, love.” He says, making you blush.

“Thank you, sir.” You weakly reply. Kyung hums in response.

“On your knees.”

Once again, you react without thought, dropping to your knees, careful not to look up at him. He circles you once more, taking his time deciding what to do with you. He stops before you. “You can look at me now, baby.” You timidly look up to him. “Did you have fun fingering yourself earlier, little slut?”

You blush and nod.

“I bet you did, judging by the look on your face in that picture. God you don’t even know what you did to me; I had to hide a fucking boner from Jiho after that. Do you know how annoying that was? Trying to make sure he didn’t notice that I was busy thinking of what I was going to do to you later on?”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Are you really?” he asks, tangling his fingers in your hair and pulled. “Because I’m sure as hell going to make you sorry.”

His words make you whimper. He removes his hand from your hair to pop the button on his tight jeans.He motions with his finger for you to come closer, and, of course, you follow orders. “Unzip them.” You reach up to grab the zipper, but he swats your hands away. You look up to him, confused. “Use your teeth.” You nod in response and do as you’re told, taking the zipper between your teeth and pulling it down. “Good girl.”

He makes short work of pulling down his pants and boxers enough to take out his half hard cock. Just seeing his length makes your mouth water; there’s nothing you enjoy more than having his cock between your lips, because the way he reacts to you is absolutely sinful. He strokes himself with long, slow movements of his wrist, teasing you.

“Is this what you want, ____?” he asks. You nod desperately.

“Yes, sir. Please.” A smirk covers his lips and at your reply. He chuckles, letting go of his now fully hard member and weaves his fingers through your hair, pulling your face towards him. You take him in your mouth and he lets out a pleased hum.

“There you go baby, just like that.” He moans. You take the base of his cock in your hand, moving it in time with your mouth. Hollowing out your cheeks, you begin to suck his thick length, making more moans escape him. His reactions made you moan, causing vibrations that forced more delicious sounds out of your curly haired dom.

You quickened your sucking until you felt a hand tugging sharply at your hair. Releasing his cock, you looked up to him, and God was the sight incredible. Kyung’s hair was stuck to his forehead, which had a thin sheet of sweat upon it. His cheeks were flushed pink, and his mouth hung open just the slightest bit. Fire burned in his eyes, sending chills down your shoulder blades.

“I want you on the bed, on hands and knees when I get in there.” He commanded.

“Yes, sir.” You replied, getting up off of your knees quickly and making your way down the hallway. You situate yourself on hands and knees as you were instructed, excitement pumping through your veins. Kyung walks in behind you, finally stripping himself of his shirt. Your eyes skim over his toned stomach as you bite your bottom lip. He looks over you and smirks.

“You’re so sexy when you bite your lip, you don’t know what it does to me.” he says, crawling on the bed behind you. You feel his fingers tracing down your back, stopping just above your ass. “You really made me mad today, baby. You were bad. Do you know what happens when you’re bad?” His words made you shiver.

“I get punished, sir.” You say, biting your lip harder. He hums in response. His hands ghost over the skin of your ass, exciting you further.

“You’re getting 30, and you are going to count each one. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” you say, voice barely over a whisper. His hands leave your ass, and you take a deep breath. The first strike falls on your right cheek, making you groan. “One, sir.” Another smack. “Two, sir.”

His hits grow in intensity, and you know that your ass is red and raw. The harder the spank, the louder you cry out, until you’re practically sobbing with each strike. You know the safeword, but you’d never say it; you’re enjoying yourself far too much. The 30th strike hits your left cheek and you whimper out a weak “30, sir.” Kyung plants gentle kisses on the sensitive, red flesh of your ass in an attempt to quell the stinging sensation. A gentle gasp escapes your lips each time.

“You did so good, baby.” He praised. Pride welled up inside of you; you love making him happy. Pleasing him is important to you, you’d do anything to see him smile. You feel his hands wander back up you spine and you come back into reality.

Kyung reaches over you to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom. He peppers your back with kisses, sucking hickies onto your shoulder blades and down your spine, stopping at your lower back. You feel him rearrange himself behind you and warm breath on your sex.

“You’re so wet for me, ____. I can’t wait to taste you.” He purrs, breath tickling your wetness. Fingers spread you open and you feel a tongue on your clit, sending sparks up through your body. You moan out, pushing back into the sensation.

He skillfully ate you out, tongue touching you in all the perfect, sinful places to make you weak at the knees. Your arms begin to shake as he started to suck harshly on your clit, working one of his long fingers inside of you. He pushes in another finger, scissoring and stretching you out. Your moans fill the air as he continues to prep you, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. He speeds up his fingers, pushing you even closer.

“Sir, I’m so close!” You moan out. Immediately his fingers and mouth are off you.

You groan in disappointment, moving your hips back farther in an attempt to find something, anything to relieve you of your denied orgasm. One of his hands grips tightly on your hip while to other rolls the condom onto his leaking member. He lines himself up with your wetness, rubbing his tip on your entrance as he leans over you to whisper in your ear.

“How bad do you want me?” he asks, teasing you, breath warm of your neck.

“So bad, sir.” you reply, but it wasn’t enough.

“Then beg for it.” His voice was husky.

“Please, sir, I need your cock in me. I need to feel you; I need you to take me.” you pant out. This seemed to do the job.

Kyung chuckled deeply again. “Good girl.”

He slammed his length into your hot, wet core. Sparks filled your vision as he pounded into you mercilessly. A symphony of moans and gasps fill the air, not that either of you notice, you are both being swallowed up in a sea of escay, gasping for air. Sensations of pleasure shook your body every time he thrusted just the right way.

The pleasure is so intense that tear pool in your eyes as Kyung pushes you closer to the edge. Judging by his sloppy thrusting and loud groans, he was just as close.

“I’m going to cum, sir!” You cry out. Kyung grunts as he fucks you even harder.

“Cum for me, baby, I want to hear you.” He moaned out. You shake with pleasure as you reach your peak, calling out a loud ‘sir’. Kyung cums soon after, moaning your name. He pulled out of you and fell on the bed beside you. The two of you lay there, out of breath and sweating. When you’ve both calmed down enough, Kyung sits up. He removes the condom and disposes of it before laying back down with you, pulling you into his arms.

He kisses your cheeks, forehead, and eyelids, whispering sweet nothings to you. The sensation of his lips on your face lull you into a gentle sleep, still laying in the arms of the man you love.


End file.
